Misery
by angellus08
Summary: Stefan/Caroline/Damon. Two could play this game. Damon again realizes too late what he wants but Stefan already has it. Will he get it back. Lemon alert!   !
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- This is a two shot. Another chapter that's it. Might make a sequel later on, if I get good reviews. The next chapter should be up today or tomorrow. Please let me know what you think. REVIEW tc..._

* * *

><p><strong>Warning – Lemons and more lemons here. Language and sexual references. <strong>

**Stefan/Caroline/Damon**

* * *

><p>Misery<p>

* * *

><p>She had never meant to hurt him that she knew without a doubt. When she saw the inklings of its beginnings to when she realized how it would end, her intention was never to cause him pain.<p>

Yes, amid all the confusion in her head the only clear thing to Caroline Forbes was that she never meant to hurt him.

* * *

><p>It all began after Stefan came back from Klaus who agreed to leave everyone alone as long as Elena gave him her blood every month. She agreed so everything was back to normal in Mystic Falls... or so it seemed<p>

Stefan and Elena were annoyingly lovesick again; Damon was annoyingly pathetic with his longing looks at Elena. But once again Caroline knew, she had always been better at seeing the underlying truth behind the façade, and she wondered why people could never believe she was deep... maybe it was the blonde hair and doll face. But she knew alright that nothing was well and one day it was all going to break down into epic proportions.

She and Bonnie exchanged meaningfully looks one night at dinner with the trio, they knew it was all going to fall apart at any second and they would have to be the ones to pick up the pieces. Without discussion they knew Caroline would get Stefan, Bonnie would get Elena and Damon would be shuffled between them depending on whom he threatened less... probably Caroline.

* * *

><p>It happened a month after that dinner night, Elena recognizing the lack of attention from Damon decided to take it up one notch. In Caroline's words but not in Bonnie coz Bonnie is so nice and never a bitch, Elena practically threw herself at Damon which did not sit well with the younger Salvatore.<p>

Stefan realized the frail situation between him, his brother and the doppelganger. He dumped her knowing it was the best thing, she never wanted to be a vampire and she wasn't even sure which brother she wanted.

It took Elena all of 5 minutes to jump into Damon's bed but he only entertained her for a few weeks until he realized that Elena was with him only coz she couldn't have Stefan. He politely asked her to leave and told her they were over.

Surprisingly it was Bonnie who had told him that he deserved much more.

* * *

><p>Caroline became Stefan's life support system in the months after his breakup. He wanted to leave the town for good and when he asked her to go with him she replied 'yes' in an instant and he smiled at how much she trusted him.<p>

"Why can't we go now Care?" he asked grumblingly as he lay on her bed while she threw clothes after clothes next to him, apparently color coding her wardrobe. He believed there were only two stacks necessary 1. Good and 2. Too sexy to wear

"I want to leave now" he added firmly as he picked up a red dress that was supposed to cover her until her knees somehow he highly doubted it so he threw in the too sexy to wear pile which was too damn large in his opinion.

"But I want to finish high school Stefan" she said as she threw another pile and placed a weird look on the sorting he had done. He grumbled again, they had had this conversation thrice before and every time he understood why she had to finish high school and he agreed, didn't stop him from asking every second week though.

"But if you want to leave without me..." she said airily and he shook his head and she smiled, she really wanted to go with him.

"But I'm done with high school Care, I'm not going back" he said firmly.

She nodded slowly trying not to show the sadness, but he saw it. He could read her like the back of him palm. He titled his head and smiled at her a little devilishly and he even realized that this was the first time he had smiled so widely since his breakup a month back.

"Will you come and live at the Boarding house Care?" she squealed in delight and floored him onto her bed with her hug.

* * *

><p>Damon was surprised when he woke up one morning to find Caroline shaking her booty in his kitchen while flipping pancakes and blasting Katy Perry on her I-pod. He only smirked when she positively blushed noticing him behind her and went to retrieve his blood bag.<p>

He was moderately surprised when he would come back from his drinking endeavors every day to find Caroline and Stefan on the couch watching TV or playing something or simply drinking and being silly. It still never occurred to him that she lived here.

He was only a little surprised when she changed the pillows of the parlor couch as they were much more comfortable to pass out on, so he didn't threaten to kill her for changing his style. He was starting to wonder why she was here so often

He was less than surprised when one day due to lack of black tee's he had to venture into the arena of laundry and found pink, blue, purple, green and every headache giving color Bras and panties lying in the laundry basket. That was when he knew she was now living with them; the hints had finally gotten to him.

He was deliriously happy when he woke up one morning to Caroline's screams. The screams led him to her bathroom and a very wet soapy naked Caroline who was jumping around in the shower because of a big bad cockroach. He laughed as he picked it up and threw it out the window but made sure to look her down in a way that actually made her blush and left a parting gift after his heroic save

"You do know you're a vampire right?"

Uncomfortable... yes that's the word. Uncomfortable is what Damon was for some reason when he noticed Stefan's need to keep touching Caroline some way or another. It had started by holding her hand whenever Elena came to visit Caroline, or when he suddenly smelled human blood. It changed to his hand on the small of her back pretty much all the time, then it changed to putting both his hands on her shoulders and if you gave him enough time he would convert it to a small neck shoulder massage. Close to two months after his break up with Elena Stefan had taken to keeping his hands just above Caroline's hip, always standing behind her and talking into her ear. All this made Damon very uncomfortable... and knowing that it made him uncomfortable made him even more uncomfortable. Does that make any sense?

* * *

><p>Stefan truly thought he would never get over Elena, but he did and how. All thanks to the little Blonde vampire sitting in the car next to him. There were times with her when he was truly blissfully happy without a single sad streak in his cold heart. He hadn't felt that way in decades, not even Elena did that... only his Caroline. Yes Stefan liked to refer to her as his, she practically was.<p>

He smiled as he remembered the events that took place less than 10 minutes back and he was glad he decided to go grocery shopping with her

He was standing taping his foot impatiently in the frozen section as she scrunched up her face seriously contemplating the life altering decision of having to choose between mint chocolate chip and caramel toffee. Holding them both in front of her chest like a saleswoman she turned to Stefan with a pout and demanded that he choose.

He couldn't help it; she was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. He closed the gap between them and bought his hot mouth to her's. His hands were already on her waist so he didn't have to put any efforts to that context. She was taken aback for a second but immediately kissed back practically throwing the ice-cream tubs on the floor as she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer. He invaded her small mouth with his tongue and she moaned. He didn't know how long they were kissing must have been long looking at the swollen state of her lips when she smiled brightly at him. They practically used their vampire speed to run back to the car, he could feel the lust and heat radiating out of her and it had taken all his strength to not fuck her against the frozen section.

The ice-cream lay forgotten.

* * *

><p>Damon and Alaric stood stunned as they watched the scene unfold in front of their eyes. Stefan and Caroline came barreling through the door kissing like there was no tomorrow or the day after or the one after etc... He watched with increasing discomfort as Stefan mauled the poor girl with his mouth though the sounds she was making weren't concurrent with Damon's theory but he refused to change it. She ripped open Stefan's shirt as he pulled her dress off in one go, both oblivious to their audience. Alaric turned away instantly not wanting to see his student half naked, thankfully he didn't have to blush anymore as Stefan picked her up bridal style and zooped her upstairs. He put a reassuring hand on Damon's shoulder coz he looked like he was going to massacre the town. And yet Damon had no clue why.<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline screamed... loudly she knew... a little too loudly she knew that too. She blamed Stefan and if anyone complained to her she would ask them to blame Stefan too. He was teasing her slit mercilessly with his tongue. He enjoyed this, a little too much. She hated it and she loved it, she thought the weeks she had spent with Damon had been the most sexually liberating of her life but the sweet and sensitive Stefan turned out to be an animal in bed... hence the screaming. He would literally lick her to the edge and watch in amusement as she begged and pleaded and writhed below him telling him to quit the tease and just stick himself into her already. He always obliged eventually, whenever the pain in his own erection was too much to bear. Eventually she had learned to tease him back, and he wondered where she learnt to suck a cock like that... he hoped anyway other than Damon.<p>

She screamed again a little shakily as she felt herself approach her climax, he smiled up at her from between her legs and she shook violently as she gave her most enthralling moan of the night as she came in his hands. That was of course until a few minutes later and he was nipping at her neck, sucking on her pulse point and she felt the tingles spread up her legs again. She grabbed his head harshly and flipped him over straddling him grinding against him slightly causing him to groan. She placed a few chaste kissed down his chest and abs

"Time for you to beg" she said seductively and he smiled at her with lust and passion in his eyes, as she trailed lower down his body and took him into her mouth with expert execution, and he began his process of screaming, begging and coming.

* * *

><p>Alaric sighed sadly and put a reassuring hand on Damon's back as his friend placed two whiskey bottles on his ears to drown out the moaning marathon from upstairs. Damon still refused to see it; though Alaric knew it, Damon really really liked Caroline. He wouldn't go as far as to say love, it was Damon after all. He had been noticing it for months; at first he thought it was just a sire vampire thing. When they were sitting at the grill and Damon was going on and on about brutally ripping apart Jules piece by piece. Damon was always murderous but was much more passionate in this case so he asked him why he wanted to kill Jules so bad<p>

"Because she hurt" Damon started angrily but shifted mid-way "Vampires... so I kill her." he ended though Ric thought he was going to say 'coz she hurt Caroline'

Then he was ready to spoil their plan to save Caroline from being used as the vampire sacrifice. He had been positively livid when he saw how badly her father had tortured Caroline, and he seemed more annoyed at how desperately she clinged to Stefan's body when they rescued her.

Alaric wondered when Damon would realize his feelings... one thing Ric knew was that when he did all hell was going to break loose.

* * *

><p>Stefan was sorting Caroline's wardrobe. They had been dating for two months now, and she had moved from her bedroom to his bedroom. When she wasn't with him, she was at school or with Bonnie and Elena, and when he wasn't with her he very badly wanted to be with her, or he tried arguing with Damon it took up some time and entertained him from thinking about all the planes of his sexy girlfriend. He hadn't thought about Elena in months, he was just sorry for effectively ruining her life but he felt absolutely nothing for her. She had never done the things to him that Caroline did, whether sexually or emotionally... Caroline was his heaven and he couldn't believe he had rejected her so long back. She had pouted about that one say and he showed her how sorry he was with his mouth and she happily accepted his apology.<p>

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the three piles of clothes Stefan had made in front of her. He had ordered her to remove all her clothes... from her wardrobe that is, but had told her if she wished to be naked while he sorted her stuff he didn't mind. She stuck her tongue out at him and just sat down and watched him frown at regular intervals and mumble under his breath. He finally picked up a sleeveless white and red top and threw in a pile which was the smallest

"Talk now" she demanded stomping her foot

"This" he said pointing at the first smallest pile "You can definitely wear. This though" he turned to point at the second slightly larger pile "You can wear only with a jacket, or some very covering thing on the legs or something"

"This" he said grimly pointing at the third and largest pile "You can never wear outside, only with me privately" he concluded simply

"Are you saying I dress like a slut" she asked angrily and he shook his head

"No... But you're ridiculously hot and these make you look hotter than I care for other men to notice" he said eyeing at the third pile.

Stefan was very aware of the way people especially men looked at his girlfriend and he hated it. Only he was allowed to see how sexy she was, no other man especially not Damon. Stefan hated the way Damon looked at Caroline, he would think about another day. That was a completely different story.

"So what do you suggest I wear?" she asked him trying to seem angry, but inside she was fluttering like a bird that he was so possessive of her.

"Turtle necks" he shrugged as he moved closer to her and wrapped her around him

She snorted "Dream on Salvatore" as she kissed his neck and he growled and pulled her to the bed. He had to buy her a whole new wardrobe coz they completely ruined the ones on the bed. This time he paid close attention to the clothes she bought and made sure he approved each and every one of them.

* * *

><p>Damon cursed internally as the petite blonde below him moaned loudly, he had chosen her coz she was small and annoying and blonde, and he desperately wanted a small annoying blonde underneath him but just not his one. He wanted to tell her to shut up, she didn't sound anything like Caroline, and that's when he realized he wanted her to sound like Caroline. He wanted Caroline below him screaming, moaning, writhing and begging like he had heard her begging Stefan over and over again. The current blonde moaned harder as Damon thrust into her again barely paying attention to what he was doing. He looked down at the girl and wanted to see Caroline, he wanted it to be her voice, he wanted to make her scream out loud, hear her moan his name into his ear, he wanted to fuck and kiss and love her till he could claim every inch of her body, he wanted to stop feeling the pain clenched in his chest. He suddenly felt dirty and disgusted and stopped what he was doing and looked at the confused girl<p>

"Get your stuff and leave; this never happened you don't remember anything" he compelled and collapsed onto the bed as she scrambled out of his room.

He had never felt bad about sleeping with someone when he was supposedly in love with Elena... he knew he was supposed to love her but he didn't even particularly like Elena. Elena has been the last thing on his mind for months; it had been that infuriating blonde who was shacking up with his brother. _She was mine, since she was human... _yet it was Stefan who had her. Damon was tired of Stefan always getting what he wanted. He was tired of finding out what he wanted too late, he wanted Caroline... her hot body, her annoying mind and her sweet soul. He wanted all of it... he hated how much he wanted her, he had always assumed Caroline would just be there for him, hadn't he claimed her the second he walked into mystic falls. She wasn't his anymore and it burned him... he had never felt any of the guys were any competition so he barely batted an eyelash when Matt and Tyler tried to grab his territory. But Stefan, the lady charmer that he was always got the girl exactly where Damon wanted them. And it was exactly where Damon wanted Caroline, in his heart and soul and veins and she was all Stefan's. Damon wanted to not be so royally screwed, but how could he not be... he was in love. Damon Salvatore and love was a screw up waiting to happen.

* * *

><p>A week later Damon walked in on the happy couple going at it on the couch. A hot passionate make out session would have made him feel less bad, but they had decided to be all lovey dovey at this moment. Stefan was kissing her so lovingly that Damon wanted to rearrange his face; he hated it when she moaned into Stefan's mouth. He didn't want to know that Stefan was making her wet, he hoped that the sex was terrible though her screams said otherwise. Damon walked to the bar and grabbed the bottle in his hand to stop himself from ripping Stefan's head off. He was sure Stefan knew he was here, Caroline was still a new vampire, her senses not as sharp as Stefan's<p>

"Is a good fuck all that matters in your relationship" Damon asked mockingly, pain dripping from every word.

Caroline jumped slightly when she realized he was in the room and tried to push Stefan off but he wouldn't budge from his position over her only smirked at Damon's question

"Whatever do you mean Damon?" Stefan asked while smiling at a slightly embarrassed Caroline

"I mean is good sex the only reason you two are together?" Damon asked pointedly

Stefan gave a bark laugh as he lowered his head started sucking and snipping at Caroline's neck and she shuddered in delight as he said

"No... I love her" Stefan declared proudly from her neck "Though the sex is fucking amazing" she couldn't help but giggle but picked his head up with her hands and looked at him questioningly

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes Care... I love you" he said softly

"I love you too Stefan" she replied shyly and buried her head in his chest and he chuckled.

Damon eyes grew wider and pain and disgust as he whacked the bottle in his hands across the room and zooped upstairs before he painted the room red with Stefan's blood.

"What wrong with him?" Caroline asked worried and Stefan shrugged and silenced her with a smoldering kiss

* * *

><p>"I never thought you would love me" Caroline said honestly after the return from a romantic dinner that same night, and she was still reveling in his declaration<p>

"You're hard not to love Caroline" he whispered in her ear as he wrapped her hands around her waist. She turned around to look at him and he saw the lust building in her eyes and he couldn't be happier, he had wanted to ravish her since he said the words but he had to be a gentleman sometime

"No I'm not" she laughed "I think you're the only person who's actually truly loved me" she said truthfully, Elena wasn't an issue for her; she knew Stefan loved her way more than he had loved Elena.

"And I'm all you're ever need" he said forebodingly as she wondered if there was anything more to his suddenly possessive tone

He didn't wait for her to reply before he stuck his tongue down her throat with such urgency and desire than she gasped in wonder and shivered in anticipation. She had never seen Stefan like this before, his eyes had turned darker and so much more sinister and if she didn't trust him to death she would have been terrified of the way he was looking at her... like she was prey. He ripped her dress off and she didn't even have time to be surprised and he had her pinned on the side of the kitchen. He took of his clothes in a blur and pressed her harder against the cold wall and grabbed her hips and brought their cores together, they were only in their underwear now. She moaned at the feel of his erection against her and sucked on his earlobe as he multitasked teasing her neck and removing her remaining clothing. She wanted to be terribly shy about being so exposed to anyone who could walk in, but the only thing she felt was the hot fiery trail Stefan left everyplace he touched her bare thigh and moved straight to her throbbing centre. He groaned at how wet and slick she was all for him, as he entered two fingers into her and grew hard instantly at the tightness knowing he would feel it around him soon.

She screamed an embarrassing moan which she could have patented by now. She arched her back moving against his fingers instinctively, clawing into his back drawing blood and for the first time in her vampire life she felt her fangs come out, Stefan had satisfied her to every extent but she had never wanted to bite him, she tried to turn her face but forgot to do that when she felt another moan erupt as Stefan took one of her erect mounds into his mouth teasing mercilessly with his tongue while he used his free hand to twist her other nipple between his fingers. She arched herself more into his mouth and hands as she shook brutally, the fastest and most explosive orgasm she had ever had and by the sound of Stefan's growls among the many she would be having this night. She screamed his name like a prayer over and over again as she neared her climax and he smiled smugly. This is what he wanted; he wanted to hear her scream his name like never before... when he knew Damon was upstairs listening and suffering.

She limped onto him when she came unable to keep herself straight, and he wasted no time ripping his underwear off angrily and burying himself deep inside her and he lifted her legs to lock behind him, letting him slide in further. She jerked her head up from his neck and screamed in pleasure and he grunted along with her, she enveloped him so tightly, that and his name leaving her lips so beautifully almost made him come then and there. Then he saw her changed face and smiled getting what he wanted for so long and kissed her changing his own face and cutting each other with their fangs. He could hear the glass breaking from upstairs and was sure Caroline heard it too but she was so pre-occupied with him inside her that she didn't pay any attention. She pulled away from his mouth coz she couldn't suppress the screams and the moans and he chuckled, loving the effect he had on her.

"Caroline" he grunted as he thrust into her a little harder and earned a blood curling cry

"Ww-hhat?" she stuttered in between her moans

"Bite me" he commanded and groaned in pleasure when she bit into his shoulder hungrily. He licked the sensitive part of her neck and bit down himself careful to listen if she was hurt and wanted him to stop, but she gripped his hair tighter and bucked her hips harder against his. They both came screaming each other's names and drinking each other's blood. Stefan smirked as he patted her hair to calm her from her high, she looked like she was going to faint.

He knew Damon was in love with Caroline, and he wanted his brother to know that Caroline was his in every single way and it would always stay that way.

"I love you" she breathed into his ear, she had always wanted to say this after sex.

He looked at her with his green eyes and smiled softly "I love you too" he really did love her, like he thought he could never love anything. She allowed him to be the good nice guy and also the crazy animalistic guy who controlled her body with every movement of his. She was everything he could ever want, and he would be everything she would ever need. He just needed to keep showing that to Damon, this though had been for pure bragging pleasure the next morning.

* * *

><p>Damon held his head in between his hands as he heard the sex-athon downstairs and he wondered if he ever made her scream like that, and he wanted to do so badly. He knew what Stefan was doing; Caroline's blood was the one thing that was Damon's now Stefan had claimed that too. He smirked despite wanting to cry. Two could play this game.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- I really loved the response to the 1__st__ chapter... thank you to everyone who reviewed and alerted etc. this is the last installment in this Fic, and since some people asked if it could be longer I'll try to make the sequel longer, please feel free to give me ideas for sequels too. This btw is about 9000 words! Lol Oh btw I would love it if people gave me ideas or pairings that they would like to see and I can make fics from them. I also want to do a set of song fics, for tvd and would like it if you guys could suggest some songs that would be cool... REVIEW tc..._

* * *

><p><strong>Warning – lemons and lemons... Limones! Language and sexual references<strong>

**Stefan/Caroline/Damon**

* * *

><p>Misery<p>

* * *

><p>"Morning brother" Stefan said chirpily as he walked into the kitchen the next morning. Damon looked up from behind the newspaper and if looks could kill, Stefan would have been lying dead... well more dead, on the floor with an idiotic grin his face.<p>

Damon simply groaned at his brother and took another sip from his coffee a la Damon... which is coffee with vodka.

"I slept like a baby" Stefan said smugly as he poured juice into a cup and watched Damon interestingly "I haven't slept like that in decades... probably all the exercise I had" he added thoughtfully and Damon threw the cup at his head but Stefan ducked in time and it landed on the opposite wall. Stefan chuckled loudly and continued "I should get sleep like that more often"

Damon smirked knowing exactly what Stefan was doing, baiting him. He wouldn't fall for it; he was Damon Salvatore after all

"Barbie is awfully loud isn't she...? I read women are loud when they're faking steffie" Damon said with mock concern and pity. Stefan looked at him in amusement and shook his head and said

"It's Stefan btw... I thought after last night you would never be able to forget my name" Stefan replied cockily and Damon froze angrily and he really wanted to kill Stefan now

"You know we should find someone for you" Stefan continued with the same cold amused smile plastered on his "I'll ask Care... if she knows anyone" he added putting as much love, affection and possessiveness in the 'Care'

"Ask me what?" Caroline said as she walked downstairs and smiled at both of them and placed a kiss on Stefan's cheek

"Are you sore babe... you should sleep some more if..." Stefan said concerned but Caroline turned beet red practically and cut him off

"I'm fine Stefan" she shrieked looking shyly at Damon who was giving his best 'I know what you did last night' smirk without showing the pure torture and anger he was actually feeling... though Stefan knew it

"What did you want to ask me?" she said still flustered from Stefan's comment

"Ohhh he wants you to find some girl for me" Damon chirped in, and searched Caroline's face for emotions hoping one of them was jealousy. It was not. She frowned at him and said

"Oh... ok I'll see, what kind though, like Elena?" Caroline asked wondering why the hell those two weren't together as it is

"No... God no." Damon said angrily shaking his head "A blonde actually, sweet, a little annoying is okay... doll like, someone like you actually"

Caroline snorted thinking he was making fun of her and nodded her head while giving Stefan a weird look.

"Actually Barbie I need your help with something" Damon said

"With what?"

"I need to do some shopping and I'm clueless. Help me out" he said flashing his eyes at her and her jaw dropped in surprise.

"Uhmm... okay I guess" Caroline said sheepishly "Is that fine with you Stefan?"

Damon turned around smiling widely at Stefan who said "Of course it is Care"

Damon smirked happily, if Stefan was using sex he would use the sweet card. He had already shown how good he was in the sack, but after hearing them together he wanted to fuck her like never before to ensure that she screamed louder than she did with Stefan. Nonetheless Damon could be the sweet guy too

* * *

><p>It turned out Alaric and Bonnie's birthday was coming and Damon wanted to but things for them, but had no clue how to do so. He watched in amusement as Caroline took two hours choosing three men's jackets, but he didn't complain even though she made him try about 50 shirts and jackets. But as long as she kept smoothing everything down with her hands, tucking it here and pulling it there, running her hands down his abs he was ready to do this every day. Then he dragged her to a jewelry store and she helped him choose a necklace gift for Bonnie, and despite her protests bought her this dolphin ornament she had been stealing glances at.<p>

When Caroline came back that evening, and put her hands around a still smugly smiling Stefan she wondered what had changed Damon Salvatore so drastically. She could never have imagined it was her.

* * *

><p>She finally realized it a month later, and when it clicked in her brain all the other signs and small details compiled in her head as she reached her conclusion... Damon had a thing for her.<p>

He no longer smirked every time he saw her, he smiled and warmly that too. He no longer commented on how 'accessible' her new dress was but said that she looked beautiful. When Stefan told her she was never to wear this sexy short backless cocktail dress that she bought apart from a private showing for him only, Damon nodded in agreement and said even Stefan shouldn't get to see it. She noticed how he clenched his jaw whenever she kissed Stefan in front of him, or ran her hands down Stefan's shoulders or abs as this had become a habit for her and no longer noticed it when she did it. She noticed how when she would pass him a cup or a pen or something he would hold onto her hand a little longer and purposely bury those breathtaking eyes of him into hers.

He was doing all those things Stefan had done weeks before he had stuck his tongue down her throat in the frozen section. Caroline made a mental note not to go to the frozen section with Damon. He would touch her constantly... though he wasn't subtle like Stefan. It wasn't hand on back, or shoulders; he would graze his hand across her butt 'by mistake' which happened over 20 times, he walked in on her bathing saying he needed her shampoo. He walked around naked an entire day, even and especially around Caroline saying it was a dare from Alaric; finally frustrated Stefan yelled after a few hours that Alaric had been in Boston for a week. Damon shrugged nonchalantly and asked Stefan if he had never heard of a phone? He bought skimpy girls home every night but never laid a finger on them, ensuring that Caroline noticed this. He made it a point to invade her personal space every single day and smirked arrogantly when her breath hitched as he would rub gentle circles on her cheeks, until she yelled at him angrily or Stefan slammed him on the wall. She had expected Stefan to be going crazy with all of Damon's antics but Stefan was handling this very well, always with an amused smile on his face seeing the levels his brother fell to.

One day when Damon wanted to ask if Caroline's boobs had suddenly gotten bigger he grabbed both of them with his hands trying to judge the same with a serious look on his face as he attempted to do the geometry in his head. Stefan rapidly shoved him against the room snarling wildly and he landed on the bookcase, getting up unaffected he shrugged and said

"Jeez... Stef, I have touched them before you know, even without the annoying clothes in the way"

Yes, Caroline had been astounded when she realized that Damon liked her, but she knew it wasn't because of her it was because of Stefan. Damon wanted whatever Stefan had, and Caroline felt bad about that... she had been hurt by Damon enough; she didn't need this on top of everything else.

* * *

><p>Caroline giggled as Stefan tickled her stomach with his lips, trailing a path up and down the middle and sides as she lay with only her jeans and bra on his bed with a deliriously happy as well as confused look on her face. He had kidnapped her... yes actually kidnapped her from the middle of her history class, thankfully it was with Mr. Saltzman and she wouldn't be facing dire consequences. He walked right into her class grinned at Alaric... as Caroline called him these days, she practically made breakfast for him every morning as him and Damon passed out on the couch almost every night. Stefan strolled in saying he needed to borrow his girlfriend and picked Caroline up bridal style and rushed her out of the stunned classroom... Caroline was thankful he hadn't used his vampire speed. She had never seen him like this before; he had never been this way with Elena... that should make her feel better right?<p>

"Why don't you just stay away from Damon?" Stefan mumbled against her navel and gripped her sides roughly

"Stefan..." she said... not moaned but complained. He had said this to her so many times, and she hated it. Damon was her friend and she didn't want to hurt him, despite his feelings towards her

"Don't you remember what he did to you Care?" Stefan asked with a calm tone as he looked up at her

"He didn't have his emotions on... Stefan and that's in the past and done" she added firmly and gripped his hair as he slipped a hand up and down her clothed thigh and continued his assault on her stomach

"I don't like him all over you" he growled

"I'll tell him to cut down on the touching... I promise" she said sweetly deciding that she would be much more firm when she told Damon that this time. Stefan simply groaned and started to undo her jeans and she wanted to talk to him, explain why she felt the need to be friends with Damon instead of ignoring him... but he didn't listen to her objections and did what Stefan did best... seduce the hell out of her. He moved his warm lips expertly from side to side stopping on her side just below her left breast where he simply panted breathlessly and she was going to ask him what was wrong when he bit down on her side and she screamed slightly at the pain. When he pulled back he licked the remaining blood off of her and turned back to look at her, his eyes burning red with desire and hunger... for what she didn't know

And for the first time she found herself just just a little bit afraid.

* * *

><p>"You love Stefan?" Damon asked calmly as they sat on the bench watching the water and the sunset. He asked her to take a walk and she obliged, but not before she expressly asked Stefan if it would be okay with him, he gave her a kiss and told her he trusted her. Damon was pissed at her asking him, but she silenced him by saying that she wouldn't be another Elena. It was an unspoken truth between the two of them, Damon knew he loved her and he knew that she knew that he loved her, it made it awkward sure, but he still wanted to around her as much as he could.<p>

"Yes I do" she replied in the same tone and he merely nodded and turned back to stare at the water

"Did you ever love me?" he asked as a sad streak whizzed past his ocean blue eyes

"Yes" she whispered instantly, she wasn't ashamed of it anymore... Stefan had taught her to accept each and everything in her life past and present. "I did Damon"

He only nodded again; slightly more at peace knowing that at least she had loved him at some point... at least he was capable of being loved by her. At this point this was enough for him, eternity was for well... eternity he would take his time to get what he wanted.

* * *

><p>"Stefan acted real weird" a buzzed Ric said to him one night at the grill "Just walked in and whisked Caroline away, I've never seen him so spontaneous"<p>

Damon only grunted in response, he did not want to hear about how lovesick his brother was over _his_ Barbie.

"Why don't you just _tell_ her Damon" Alaric pressed

"She already knows" Damon sighed

* * *

><p>Damon was sweet to her very sweet... too sweet for Stefan's liking. Damon was confusing Caroline to the extremes. She had taken a long time to accept him as the jerk that showed his affection through his jerkiness, but he was so nice to her. His little touches were driving her crazy, he would buy a pretty little necklace for her with dolphins on it... and it wasn't expensive it was well thought of; anyone can buy an expensive necklace. He was even nice to Stefan; only in front of Caroline though, behind her back they bickered over her and even came to blows once. She had forgotten her love for Damon a long time back, and he was trying so hard to make it all come back and she felt bad for him. She knew what it was like to long for someone and never get them... which is why she pushed Stefan away whenever he touched her purposely when Damon was around, also why she only had sex with Stefan when she knew Damon wasn't in the house or they went to this cute B&amp;B when Stefan got particularly horny... which was very often<p>

She loved Stefan but she wanted to not hurt Damon too... she kept telling herself to not become another Elena... she would not love them both... no no she would not to that. Ever. Period.

* * *

><p>"Do you love Damon" Stefan asked furiously when she pushed him off of her one night<p>

"No I love you you idiot" she replied equally annoyed

"Then show me" he growled and positioned himself over her and he was too strong for her to shove off. He gripped her hips and grinded into her and sucked on her neck and she bit her lip to stop the moan.

"No Stefan" she cried and he bit into her neck angrily and she slapped her hand to her mouth to stop the moan so Damon wouldn't hear but he pulled her hand off. He wanted Damon to hear.

"Why are you like this?" she screamed at him finally pushing him off and grabbing her neck which was stinging so bad

"You're mine" he hissed menacingly in her ear and zooped out of the room. She yelled angrily and threw the pillow at the door

* * *

><p>Damon was making them fight, not intentionally no... Of course not. He hadn't asked Caroline to not have sex with Stefan when Damon was around. Sure Damon made it a point these days to always be around, but he didn't make it happen, it was all sweet Caroline and her need to not hurt anyone. He didn't want to be happy about making them fight, but he couldn't help the hopeful smile that lit up his face.<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline sighed as she put on her jacket over her half sleeve shirt... no it wasn't cold, but she needed to wear it. It made Stefan happy that Damon couldn't see so much of her. It made her sad to think of how they had reached to this point.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon noticed it a week after their fight, where Stefan and Caroline didn't speak for two days when he finally stumbled into the house and hugged her like he hadn't seen her for years. She allowed them to be together in the house that night, Damon said he would leave... he could be understanding too.<p>

He would never say Caroline was a slut or a skimpy dresser, but she liked to show what she had and she had a lot to show. So it was a surprise to him, when she wore so many clothes these days, always jeans no shorts, full sleeve t-shirts with jackets. It made him angry; as long as Damon wasn't touching what was the problem? Not that Damon didn't touch, but she always pouted and removed his hand from her hair, arm, waist, breast, hip, thigh, ankle... you get the point. Stefan wouldn't even let him _see _anything... give the man a break here. And then it clicked

He waited a week and when it didn't change he made up his mind. One day when she was alone in the afternoon flipping through a magazine and Stefan was out hunting. Damon grabbed her by the waist and pulled her standing up, she looked at him confused but before she could say anything he tore her shirt and jacket in one go and she whimpered and screamed trying to fight him but he was too strong and he pushed her onto the couch and ripped her jeans. She covered herself as much as possible with the cushions, too shocked to move.

He stumbled backwards at the sight of her, only in bra and panty... her whole body covered with bite marks. She was crying, she was scared by what he had done... even more by what he had seen. Damon cupped her face with his hands and locked his blue with hers... both watery and terrified. She just stared into him... inside his soul and he let her cry on his shoulder, tracing a pattern on the crescent shaped mark on her stomach. He clenched his jaw when he saw them all over her body, legs, thighs, arms, back... he knew this was it when he saw her changed wardrobe sense but he needed proof, and he couldn't look away.

"It's just coz he hasn't been with a vampire in so long" she said reassuring herself and Damon when she picked up her head from his neck, and he nodded... yeah sure that's what it is.

* * *

><p>"Just be careful Caroline" Damon said desperately looking straight into her eyes and he clinged to her waist fearfully. It was a week after that day, and he promised after her begging to not do anything or say anything to Stefan<p>

"He would never hurt me" she said confidently though he heard the fear in her voice, and he nodded... he knew Stefan didn't _want_ to hurt Caroline, but in his anger and frustration he was doing it unknowingly

"Just be careful" Damon repeated and let go of her reluctantly as she walked out to go on her date with Stefan

* * *

><p>Damon followed Caroline, everywhere she went. He was afraid of the way Stefan was... back on human blood. Fresh human blood. He scoured the woods and found body after body buried in the woods, he should have seen the signs much before but he was so busy in trying to woo Caroline and compete with Stefan he never saw what it drove his brother to do. Damon felt guilt, he was the reason Stefan was back to human blood, he couldn't take the situation with him and Caroline and he turned to the only thing that made him immune to hurt... blood<p>

He forgot about taking Caroline from Stefan, only on keeping her safe and ensuring that Stefan doesn't massacre the town one night... it seemed to be getting better as Damon wasn't touching and teasing Caroline every chance he got. He wanted to keep her safe, but she refused to let him whack sense into Stefan so he watched her every single second... he couldn't let her get hurt. Yet he couldn't judge Stefan, he remembered a time when Damon had put those same marks all over Caroline himself.

* * *

><p>Stefan watched in quiet amusement as Damon pretended to want to learn yoga from an over excited Caroline. It was the perfect excuse for Damon to gawk at Caroline as she stretched some godforsaken muscle in her leg or abdomen or something. That was the story for the first few days, then Damon resorted to asking Caroline to help him coz he wasn't getting it right. He made disgustingly happy sex faces at Stefan as an unsuspecting Caroline stood behind him trying to show him how to properly do some 'asana' directing his hands and legs the way it should be. Stefan merely shook his head at his silly brother content with knowing that if Damon wanted to see he could see, it was Stefan who gained immense pleasure from the flexibility Caroline got from her yoga. He made it a point to say this to Damon who flung him out the window and Stefan landed near the driveway with a laugh. He had found his own way to deal with the jealousy that built up every time he saw Damon's face. He had found the perfect cure.<p>

Stefan had only one rule, he always made sure that none of the girls he fed from looked anything like Caroline.

* * *

><p>Caroline panted and moaned loudly as Stefan set a mind blowing rhythm inside her, slamming hard and fast just as she had relaxed back from her high and slow and torturously good when her breathing got too erratic. She clawed her nails into his back as scream after scream erupted out of her.<p>

He was panting equally fast and desperately as he satisfied his ache by driving into her thunderously adjusting his position and pace as per her breathing. The veins under his eyes and around his jaw were bulging painfully, the way she screamed and moaned for him would send into a frenzy, nothing had ever felt so good to him in his life. The feel of her soft supple and sizzling skin against his naked flesh, the way she clenched herself around him, the piercing of the skin when she clawed her mark on his back, but best of all was the taste of her sweet blood in his mouth just as he was about to explode inside her. She rarely bit him, only those particular times when he in every sense of the work rocked her world. He on the other hand bit her every day, everywhere, marking his territory profusely. He crawled up on her slightly while keeping his pace steady and snipped and licked her neck as he always did before biting down on her. He bit down hungrily bringing his hand to cup her neck from the other side; she gasped at the sensation and gripped his hair with her fingers, as he sucked up all her blood.

This was not how it usually happened, after a few seconds he would pull back, tonight she waited for him to do so but he didn't. She resisted trying to push on his shoulders but he used both her hands to restrain her fixedly on the bed below him and drank from her. She screamed, not in pleasure but in pain and fear and yelled his name begging him to stop, telling him he was hurting her... but he wasn't listening to anything other than the flow of her blood into his mouth.

Desperately she took her only chance and screamed loudly for the first person that came to her mind

"Damon" she yelled in despair still trying to push Stefan off but in vain

* * *

><p>Damon's head snapped up when he heard Caroline scream his name and not in a good way and he rushed towards Stefan's door and banged his way in and his eyes widened in shock at the sight ahead of him.<p>

He quickly zooped next to them and wrenched Stefan off of her and threw him against the wall and held him back forcefully, which was proving to not be an easy task, Stefan was stronger than Damon now. He resisted and fought inching back towards the bed until he saw Caroline sitting on it clutching the sheet to her bleeding neck, she was pale... no she was grey, on the verge of greying and he crumbled at the sight of her tear and fear stricken face and fell limp into Damon's hand. He was going to drain her. Stefan looked at her with his big green eyes, horrified by what he had done what he would have done, if Damon hadn't stepped in and turned away in shame and self loathing, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. Damon let him go when he surrendered and Stefan instantly walked away ignoring the pleadings from Caroline, giving her an apologetic look before he whooshed away.

Damon sighed as he crept onto the bed and settled himself next to Caroline, who was shaking in fear, confusion, hurt and so many other things. He wrapped his hands around her tightly, pulled her into him as much as possible and lay down with her and let her cry and sob as she pleased.

She couldn't deny it anymore, in the past month she had only felt safe when she was with Damon, and despite all the other problems they had to deal with right this instant, she needed this... the feel of him around her... she needed him just as much as he needed her.

* * *

><p>"Stefan please don't leave" she begged and pleaded through her tears as she clinged onto Damon's waist for dear life. Damon put his arm around her and nuzzled her closer trying to stop her from shaking and was about to place a small comforting kiss on her head when Stefan's facial expression stopped him from doing so.<p>

Stefan had finally come back three days after he had almost drained Caroline and announced that he was going to leave forever and they were not to follow him in any way. Damon knew Stefan would do that, and had tried to prepare Caroline for it but she still sobbed hysterically when Stefan told them his decision.

Stefan looked on at his brother and his girlfriend... well ex-girlfriend now, in a mixture of sadness and jealously as he saw how Caroline practically used Damon as a support to keep herself upright, he knew she needed him, he had always... always known that there was something between Damon and Caroline that even they couldn't point out... even when they both hated each other they were always bound together somehow or the other.

"I have to leave Caroline" Stefan said firmly forcing himself to look into her eyes, he felt the shame grip him again as she looked at him pleadingly. "This is my nature; I've tried to ignore it for too long, I need to learn to control it... I almost drained you Care I can't take that chance again. I have to go" he said blinking to stop the tears

"Stefan..." Caroline huffed trying to find some reason to make him stay, finding none she just kept saying his name over and over again as she buried her head in Damon's chest and he instinctively wrapped his hands around her

"Take care of her Damon" Stefan said somberly as he picked up his duffel bag

Damon nodded over her head, feeling so guilt with his part for this situation that he couldn't even find it in himself to be happy about having Caroline all to himself. She suddenly shifted against him and pulled away to stare angrily at Stefan's turned back and yelled

"How dare you leave without kissing me Salvatore?" she demanded and before she could stomp her foot like they knew she was going to Stefan had already turned around and grabbed her face harshly and locked his lips with her's with as much passion as he could, she moaned into his mouth just as he wanted... he wanted to remember that noise forever, it was his most favorite sound in the world. Not a second after she felt his lips leave hers he had already left and was by the door.

Stefan turned from the door just as Damon had gathered Caroline into his arms and said "I'll find you one day Care"

* * *

><p>It was a month before Caroline left the bed, two months before she spoke in anything other than grunts or pouts, three months before she made complete sentences, four before she spoke to anyone other than Damon and Bonnie. Five months before she decided to move from Stefan's bedroom to her own but she still slept in his old shirt never wanting to be rid of his smell on her. The sixth month after Stefan left, she hugged Damon for the first time not because she was crying and he was comforting her but because she had deliriously happy at baking a perfect looking chocolate cake. The same month she asked Damon if they could go for a vacation and he nodded and smiled immediately.<p>

* * *

><p>The first time she laughed he Caroline laugh was after eight months, Damon had made a comment on a guy with a green Mohawk, as they lounged on the Florida beach and Caroline burst out laughing and kept laughing for 5 minutes, and Damon couldn't help it, he hadn't heard that in 8 months and closed the space between them and placed a very small, soft and innocent peck on her lips. He took it as a good sign that she didn't slap him, and only smiled back but not the ear to ear smile he was used to... he had taken her by surprise but he couldn't resist it.<p>

* * *

><p>They were packing for their flight to Berlin, when Caroline turned to ask him<p>

"You don't have to go with me everywhere Damon"

"I want to Barbie" he replied with a smile which she returned brightly

"Good... I want you to come too"

* * *

><p>10 months after Stefan had left Damon returned to their rented apartment in Madrid, which Caroline had fallen in love with to find it trashed from every angle, and a disheveled Caroline sitting in the middle of it tearing apart every single photo of hers and Stefan's yelling frantically<p>

"Who does he think he is?... left me like I was some bad TV show... He thinks I can't do without him... oh I'll show that arrogant forehead, I'll be awesome without hi..." she stopped midsentence when she noticed Damon standing behind her and whipped around to advance at him pointing her finger at him threateningly

"Did you two Salvatore's make some pact that you would each make me fall in love with you and then stomp my heart to pieces" she bellowed while laughing occasionally. Damon shook his head seriously though he wanted to rip her clothes off and fuck her senseless... she looked so hot when she was furious.

"Want me to help you clean?" he asked sheepishly

"No... Help me get drunk"

* * *

><p>"You love Stefan" he asked her as they walked on the beach of Goa hand in hand watching the sunrise. He felt her hand tense in his, yet she didn't pull it out, only stopped gradually and turned to look at him, she took his breath away if he actually had any, her hair glistening in the faint light...she looked like an angel<p>

"I love Stefan" she repeated gulping down hard not wanting to meet Damon's gaze but he picked her head up with his head and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled and nodded and pulled her hand and they continued their walk on the beach.

* * *

><p>A year after Stefan left, Damon finally saw all of his Caroline, his Barbie... his very inappropriate and annoyingly bubbly Barbie returned... he had seen hints of it, she dressed and talked differently, smiled at Damon with the minimal amount of hurt in her eyes... but it was all confirmed when they lay on the terrace of their house in Maldives laying on their backs doing absolutely nothing but simply... being, until she began to laugh uncontrollably and when he asked her why she said<p>

"I came up with an amazing dirty joke" she giggled and turned on her stomach to look at him and he raised her brow smirking

"Hit me Barbie... remember I'm the dirtiest thing on the planet"

"Okay so... once a horny husband was helping his wife choose a password for her email id, and the smart ass he is he typed in 'mypenis' and pressed submit and the next thing the wife fell on the floor laughing hysterically coz the screen read in bright red letter 'not long enough'" Caroline said laughing proudly when Damon laughed softly, and shook his head at how inappropriate she was.

He couldn't be happier... his Barbie was back.

* * *

><p>"You love Stefan" he asked her as they left Maldives for their flight to Paris<p>

"I don't know how to forget Stefan" she replied and he nodded and picked up their bags

* * *

><p>He finally said it when he took her to the Eiffel tower, and they stood alone on the top, his arms wrapped around her from behind as she leaned against him completely, resting her head on his shoulder. She liked to be held by him like this, he liked it too... he never tried anything, he wouldn't push her, he wouldn't hurt her more than he already had. He moved his head from nuzzling into the back of her neck to rest on shoulder and whispered into her ear<p>

"I love you Caroline"

He could feel the tear slip down her face as she turned her head into his face and he kissed her damp cheek

"I'm so sorry Damon" she cried and she shushed her

"Don't be sorry Caroline, just...Just tell me if you can ever love me back" he whispered

Relief flooded him when she nodded instantly and said a hushed 'I can'. He kissed away the remnants of the tears on her face, promising to do so for every tear she shed.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you going to take her home?" Caroline whispered into his ear pointing at the girl who had practically rubbed herself over Damon a few minutes back. They were in a nightclub in Amsterdam<p>

Damon snorted and shook his head and looked at Caroline with a smile "Nope... I'm gonna wait for you Barbie"

He watched as her face clenched in pain and she darted outside in a flash and he found her crying next to their car in the parking lot. He grabbed her face in his hands and forced her to look at him

"Tell me what's wrong Care?" he asked concerned tilting his head to take in all of her and she zooped away from him looking at him frantically and pacing back and forth

"Don't... don't do that Damon" she yelled and he looked at her confused

"Don't make me fall in love with you" she screamed at such a decibel that he was sure Bat's could hear her by now

"Why not?" he shrugged

"Because... because" she stuttered gasping for breath and he wanted to comfort her but she kept pushing him away "I won't be that bitch who toyed with two brothers... I won't be Elena, I won't... I can't love you both... I don't want to be that person Damon"

He shook his head furiously and wrapped his hands from behind her even though she protested loudly "You're nothing like Elena... she enjoyed it, I see how hard you tried to not hurt my feelings, you won't be a bad person Caroline ... you're literally too sweet to be a vampire" he laughed into her ear and she whimpered

"Why is it so hard Damon... why can't you just compel me to forget Stefan" she said sadly and he winced, that brought back memories for him he wished to never remember

"I don't care if you love Stefan, as long as you can find it in you to love me, someday... just a little more than him" he said even though the words broke his heart

"That's not right Damon"

"I don't care Barbie"

* * *

><p>They were on a safari in South Africa when they saw a leopard mother and her three little cubs and Caroline practically melted to a puddle on the floor and even Damon had to admit they were cute. When they reached their hotel room she whipped around and thanked him a hundred times for getting her here by kissing every inch of his face, and... All by herself... note all by herself, Damon did <em>nothing<em>, she placed a kiss on his lips softly and held his face, and he was so shocked and flooded with emotions that he even forgot to stick his tongue through, but the way she smiled at him after she pulled back made him think he would have another chance

* * *

><p>They were ambushed by a small pack of three werewolves in the woods of Damon's house in Medellin. Caroline had wanted to visit the Amazon, hence they were in Columbia<p>

Damon had all three of them injured on the ground in 10 seconds flat and was threatening to torture them with wolfs bane if they called their other pack mates, so he didn't notice the werewolf behind him stir from his unconscious state and run towards Damon. Caroline did and saw the danger he was in and launched herself right in front of Damon just as the wolf was about to bite, his mouth wide open. She heard Damon scream her name and closed her eyes expecting the feel of the wolf's bite on her but she only felt the steel like grip of Damon's hands around her waist and opened her eyes to find the wolf dead and a blonde vampire with brown eyes and a murderous stare looking down at them on the floor. She was so shaken up that she didn't even pay attention as he and Damon talked

When they went into the house Damon slammed her against the wall and squeezed her neck tightly while yelling

"Why did you jump in front of me?" he screamed and she could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"I can't live without you, you idiot" she yelled back croaking through the pressure on her neck. He increased the pressure there as he hissed furiously

"How am I supposed to live without you... don't you think about that? How dumb are you Blondie" he released her neck and she glared at him angrily until he grabbed her face and kissed her brutally, so hard that the first moan from Caroline was in pain not in pleasure. She kissed him back and she felt him relax at that, her hands were fists in his hair as his tongue explored wildly inside her mouth. He gripped at her sides and pushed her against the wall driving himself as close to her as possible. She picked up one leg and slung it across his hips but he didn't want to push it, it would be so easy for them to have sex right now, when he could _feel_ how willing she was... but he didn't want something she would regret. He wanted their first time to be at that point, when she wake up next to him and smile at him not cry and shrug away in despair. She nibbled against his lower lip, and he tilted his head to get better access and a moan left her mouth, and it was the sweetest music he had heard in his life and it made him want to cry.

She was panting heavily when they finally broke apart, but he refused to leave her gaze. He was happy when he saw she wasn't regretting kissing him back, she was still angry about his outburst and sated from their make-out session.

"Never do anything like that again Barbie" he warned and she nodded and buried her head in his chest

* * *

><p>"Damon" she said one night, a year and a half after Stefan had left. There were walking back to his house in Manchester, back from watching a soccer match<p>

"Yes Barbie"

"Ask me if I love Stefan?" she said and felt his hand on her waist go rigid. He stopped in his tracks and turned to her puzzled but went along anyway... he had already heard her say she loved Stefan so many times, what would one more time do.

"You love Stefan" he repeated in the same tone he used every time he asked this question

"No..." she shook her head as she smiled at him widely. And he dropped the bag in his hands as he gaped at her wide-eyed... he didn't expect this

"Wh-what?" he stammered

"I will always love Stefan, the same you will always love Elena and Katherine... like someone who _held_ your heart once upon a time. But that's it now" she said confidently placing a hand on his chest

"Are you sure?" he asked skeptically and smiled like an idiot when she nodded "How... when... why?" he mumbled

"You. I love you" she said simply and smiled up at him and watched as his face grew terribly grim and sad. She panicked thinking that he didn't want her anymore and was about to ask him that when he held her face in his hands and bored into her eyes and said in the most serious tone in existence

"Barbie... that's awesome and I'm fluttering like a bird inside... but can I please... please fuck you brains out anytime soon?" he expected a slap, maybe a kick in the shin definitely not the small, hot and oh so hungry lips of hers on his mouth and her hands tugging at his jacket. He smirked against her mouth and whooshed them away.

* * *

><p>His clothes were the ones to come off first, she was much faster than he had expected. He took his time with hers though; he wanted to feel every single turn of her body... he had waited so long for this and he was going to get lost in every single touch. His tongue was dominating her's as he invaded it expertly fighting with hers... she tasted so human, softest thing he had ever touched. As they kissed wildly his hands were traveling everywhere on her, grasping and grazing and squeezing. He shivered when she trailed her hand over his abs while the other explored the planes of his toned shoulders. She was moving against him furiously rubbing her clothed body against his naked and he groaned at that touch and broke away from her lips to take her dress off exposing her beautiful mounds covered in purple lace.<p>

He kissed down her neck and chest and a soft gasp left her mouth as he kneaded her breast with his hand while carefully removing the straps with his teeth low enough until he could reach her naked flesh. She moaned at the feel of his hand on her sensitive bud as he caressed it with his thumb. She pushed his head down to her other breast and he chuckled remembering exactly what she liked from when she was human, and forcing her to ask for it. She gripped his hair and screamed so loudly when he took perky nipple in his mouth that he decided to torture her more, snipping and sucking at it so deliciously that she dug her nails into his scalp. When he was satisfied by her moans he let go of her breast and moved down her stomach and it was all too much for her... she remembered how he used to tease her too. She moved her hands down to his erect shaft and grinded it against her lace clad core and he groaned loudly and looked up at her with a devilish smile and had her pinned on the sofa in a second.

She arched her back and threw her head back as he slid one finger into her and sucked on her clit, putting in another finger immediately... he would tease her another day, today he wanted to consume her, she was finally his and he couldn't wait to own her. An animalistic growl left his throat as he hastily pulled his fingers out of her and she screamed in protest which instantly turned into a loud moan as he thrust inside her and pounded into her at vampire speed, showing her how much he had wanted her for two years. She screamed and moaned and moved her hips and head from side to side digging her nails into his shoulders where she held on like a float. She wrapped her legs around his waist and bucked her hips to match his motion, wanting as much of him inside her, and as she hit her most sensitive spot over and over again she wondered how she could even breathe without him inside her.

She arched herself higher up when she felt her climax coming, and felt his name slip out of mouth in slow and soft moans and he kissed her cheek so softly and lovingly when he heard her name and in that one instant, all the bad things that had happened to Caroline, all the things that made her cry didn't matter anymore, they vanished leaving no trace... as long as she could have him the way he was, no pain in the world could override this feeling... a tear slipped out her eye when she realized that she finally found something to loose, something if she ever lost she would never recover.

He felt her come when she shook so violently that he thought she was having an aneurism, and looked up worriedly at her face and saw in absolute delight as her eyes rolled back in her head from the sheer pleasure she felt and a shriek erupted from within her. Two more thrusts inside her and he burst inside her and flopped panting on top of her, laying his head on her chest, his cheek literally burning from the heat coming from her. He had always thought it would be great, but he imagined it would be that great.

* * *

><p>"So you love me huh?" he asked cockily a few minutes later, still on top of her and inside her<p>

"If I didn't then, I sure do now" she mumbled incoherently and he smirked, he didn't want to think it but he did... he wondered if she would still want this in the morning she answered his question when she whispered into his ear just as her eyes were fluttering from tiredness

"I want you to wake me up with you inside me" and she closed her eyes and went to sleep with a smile on her face

* * *

><p>He woke her up the way she asked, entering her from behind and decided to do so every day. To start the morning with a loud moan from her was the perfect start. After two rounds of morning sex, he inspected her body from top to bottom, kissing sucking snipping and claiming every single inch... impregnating her with his scent and touch. He didn't let her leave the bed for 2 days; he had made a promise once to make her scream louder than Stefan ever had. She was amused by this typically male ego logic but went along anyway and was pissed when he made her scream his name so loud that the neighbor called to ask if anyone had died. He almost made her come one time with a simple kiss... which obviously wasn't so simple. But from the way she touched him and looked at him, he had no doubt whatsoever that she loved him... and only him<p>

* * *

><p>"What if Stefan show's up one day?" Damon asked they sat on a gondola in Venice. They had been together for two years now, and never had Damon been threatened by Stefan but he was beginning to wonder why his brother hadn't showed up yet... so he had to ask<p>

"Then we will welcome him, coz he is your brother and a very important person in my life" she laughed as she snuggled into him further and he smiled down at her and scrunched up his brows

"So you won't leave me for him then" he asked mockingly

"No silly" she giggled and kissed him and added "I wouldn't leave you even for Robert Pattinson"

"I thought you hate Edward" he said confused

"I hate Edward... doesn't mean I don't think Robert isn't _fine_" she shrugged

"Hmm..." he said seriously "I think I need to make you scream my name again" she laughed and nestled into him further and said "You do that Salvatore"

* * *

><p>They bought a beautiful beach house on the islands on Andaman and Nicobar in the Indian Ocean, they both fell in love with the place when they came here and decided to settle for a few years.<p>

She sneaked up behind him and put her hands around his waist, he startled a bit but relaxed when he realized it was her and put his hand around his shoulder and pulled her around to kiss her on the lips and whispered

"Happy 5 year Anniversary Barbie"

She shook her head and said "Not yet I got you a gift"

"I thought we already exchanged our gifts" he said curiously and she simply smiled and gave him a small box and he opened it and frowned deeply when he saw what was in it

"Ah... not that it's not nice Barbie... but why are you giving this to me?"

"It's a gift for you to give to me" she said clapping her hands and sitting on the railing of the veranda, shifting so that he was standing in between her legs and she pulled him by the neck of his shirt

"I think those kinds of gifts are supposed to be lingerie... not giant diamond rings" he grumbled

"It's a symbolic gift idiot" she giggled as she kissed his neck and moved to his ear

"What does it symbolize?" he asked mockingly

"Me" she replied

"You're giving me you for our anniversary?"

"Mmhmm" she said nibbling on his earlobe

"I thought I already had you" he said incredulously

"Oh... but you had Caroline Forbes... I'm giving you Caroline Salvatore" she said smugly as she looked straight at him

"You asking me to marry you?" he raised a brow

"No"

"No" he repeated

"I'm asking you to ask me to marry you" she declared happily wrapping her legs around his waist. He scrunched up his forehead in concentration as he tried to make sense of her words and shook his head violently and said

"Whatever... does that mean you'll marry me?" he asked annoyed

"Yes I will... I love you" she whispered into his ear

"I love you too Barbie... I think I'll call you Barbie Salvatore now..." he joked as he slipped the ring into her finger and picked her up and zooped her into the bedroom

* * *

><p>They had decided to live in the Andaman's for another few years. It was their favorite place of all the one's they had visited and their beach house was just adorable as Caroline described, Damon called it expensive and she huffed on his face.<p>

Caroline knew he was following her for a week now, she could never forget that smell, she had spent three months curled up in his clothes to ensure that she never forgets that smell... that smell was home to her. She never told Damon, he wouldn't hurt her... he just wanted to check up on her just like she had wanted to do the same. She had asked Damon many times that they should go and search for Stefan but Damon said he would come when he wanted to. Caroline wished he would come speak to her, she wanted to feel that hard jaw and hug him, but she wouldn't push... if he wanted to talk to her he would.

She walked back to the house one late night after shopping at the local market and was glad to know he was behind her, it was dark and scary and even though she was a vampire she was still a damsel. She entered the house to find Damon throwing things at the TV as Real Madrid was losing again. She chuckled at his childishness and kissed him softly and put away her groceries and walked into the veranda, and smiled when she remembered the night a week back when she had asked him to marry her.

That was when she saw him, leaning against the tree 10 feet ahead of her, clad in a white sweater and blue jeans as handsome as ever. He smiled at her softly, the pain and burden of the last 7 years showing on his face. She felt a tear slip down her cheek as she felt her mouth tug into a smile, she had wanted to see that face for so long now... and it hurt to see him.

They both came to a mutual understanding that night staring at each other for what seemed like hours; they would always love each other. He was her first true love and she was the only thing that made him feel alive. But they were just never meant to be, only meant to be an idea that they would cherish forever. He bowed his head at her slightly and she nodded at him as he disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p>She had never meant to hurt him that she knew without a doubt. When she saw the inklings of its beginnings to when she realized how it would end, her intention was never to cause Stefan pain.<p>

Yes, amid all the confusion in her head the only clear thing to Caroline Forbes was that she never meant to hurt Stefan.

Stefan had held her heart, and would always hold a part of it forever.

But Damon... Damon was the keeper of her soul... and it would always be him.


End file.
